


Dearest Aikanaro

by LadyBrooke



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen, Letter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-10 22:58:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/791167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBrooke/pseuds/LadyBrooke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Orodreth writes a letter to his brother, hoping to convince him to not follow Finrod's advice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dearest Aikanaro

_Dearest Aikanaro,_

_You’re an idiot. I realize I have told you this many times before, but this time, I really mean it. She loves you, and you love her, so why must you be this stubborn?_

_To the Void with the laws and ideas of our people. The Valar have forsaken us, so why should we still follow their rules? Findarato is mistaken in what he says – please, don’t listen to him. He is too noble, he doesn’t understand. She is a mortal. Noble ideas are fine in theory, but they don’t work in reality. If you do not seize your chance with her now, you might never get it again. Unless Elves and Men are reunited following the Dagor Dagorath, it will not happen._

_Please, for your own sake, don’t be stubborn and noble, just this once._

_Love,_

_Artaresto_

_P.S. News has just reached me that you are dead. I should destroy this letter, but I think I shall keep it instead. Andreth is apparently dead as well...though it is foolish, I hope you two can see each other one last time. I have little hope left now, that we shall see each other happy once more. You will do something stupid, and noble, and so you, and I shall be unable to convince you not to stay in the Halls forever._

_I wish you had not listened to Findarato, I wish I had been there to convince you to act differently, I wish…I wish you weren’t dead now. I hate you, just a little bit. Why were you so stupidly noble? Is this going to be my fate – to watch all of you die? Both of our Uncles were the same way, cousin Arakano, and now our family is doing it as well. And then there will be me, left to watch as you all die in horrific ways. Am I really to be reduced to this?_

_But at the same time…I love you, as always. Farewell._


End file.
